Cookies After Midnight
by TheOnlyTrueMagic
Summary: Percy finds a cure for Kingsley's insomnia.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I am making no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This was written for the midnight challenge. I chose to write about baking cookies after midnight. This story is Percy/Kingsley slash in which the two men are married and takes place several years after DH. It is AU in regards to Percy and Kingsley. This is just a sweet bit of fluff.**

"Kingsley, what are you doing up? It's after midnight, and we'll be joining my family for Christmas Eve dinner. We both need to sleep." Percy walked into the kitchen of the manor to find his husband sitting at a table drinking hot chocolate.

Kingsley sighed. "I just couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you so I thought I would come in here and let Mimsy make me some of her hot chocolate. It used to help me sleep when I was a child, but it's not working now."

"You aren't nervous about tonight, are you?" Percy asked.

Kingsley chuckled. "It's nothing like that. Your family seems to have taken to me. Your mother even made me a sweater."

It was Percy's turn to laugh. Thankfully, Molly's choice in color for Kingsley's sweater had been a cheerful but not tacky blue, and she had made Percy one to match. The color flattered them both, and they intended to wear them to the dinner that night.

"My family, however, is quite, shall we say, spirited which is why you and I should get to bed if we intend to stay awake for the dinner." Percy turned to leave, but Kingsley didn't follow.

Percy frowned. "You really do need a distraction, don't you?"

Kingsley's sheepish expression made Percy laugh again. "I'm sorry, Percy, but I'm wide awake. Do you have any ideas?"

Percy considered that a moment. "Do you remember when I taught you to make cookies?"

Kingsley looked curiously at his husband. "Yes, I remember quite well. We nearly drove the house elves crazy, but we did manage to make them successfully."

Percy smiled. "You know how many people my mum is going to be feeding at dinner. I suspect she would welcome more desserts. Why don't we make some cookies to take with us tonight?"

Now it was Kingsley's turn to smile. "That sounds like a great idea. What kind should we make?"

Percy thought that over. "Well, I know Mum, George, and Charlie love chocolate chip, and Dad and Bill prefer oatmeal raisin. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, and Harry like them both and so do we. And if you say cookie to Ron, it doesn't matter what kind it is. It will rapidly disappear into his mouth." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe we should make half chocolate chip and half oatmeal raisin."

"And how many should we make?" Kingsley asked.

It was Percy's turn to look sheepish. "Kingsley, you know how my family eats. Let's make…um…six dozen?"

Kingsley groaned. "Remind me not to have insomnia the next time we have a family dinner of yours to go to. Now we really are going to be up all night."

"But think how happy my mum will be with us," Percy said quietly.

Kingsley caught the look in his husband's eyes…the look of hopeful longing that made him immediately take Percy into his arms and kiss him soundly.

Percy's family had long since forgiven him, but he was more than happy to help Percy do one more thing to ease Percy's mind. And homemade cookies by the dozen when Molly was trying to feed a bigger crew than usual would definitely help matters along. Well, that and wearing the sweaters Molly had made for them.

"Okay, Percy, you win. Let's call in the house elves and start getting the cookies started."

Percy grinned, kissed Kingsley back, and handed over an apron.

Molly was indeed delighted by the dozens of cookies they gave her when they arrived.

"This is wonderful you two. Where did you buy them?"

Percy smiled at his husband. "We made them, Mum, all of them."

Molly smiled. "When did you ever find the time?"

"Oh, just after midnight," Kingsley admitted.

Molly's eyes widened.

The two men exchanged glances. "These cookies, Mum, are the sweet rewards of insomnia."

Everyone laughed. Ron walked into the kitchen in the middle of it all.

"Hey, did I hear someone mention cookies?"

Kingsley smirked, Percy groaned, and Molly opened the first box.


End file.
